February Sweets
| image = Image:RO_FebruarySweets.png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of certain dessert food items. | weight = 5 | source = Event Only | buy = -- | sell = 10 Zeny }} A cookbook where you can find creative and delicious desserts that utilize chocolate. Written by: Arles Orleans, the chocolate expert and famous patisserie. In-Game Text Handmade Chocolate: Simple and easy. Ingredients: *For making White, 5 White Chocolate, 1 Milk *For making Black, 5 Chocolate, 1 Milk Handmade gift chocolate is a basic entry level Chocolate Dessert that is made from coverture chocolate that's melted and then hardened into the desired shape. Directions: #Finely chop the chocolate so that it can melt evenly. #Maintain even heat and dissolve chocolate over medium heat. #Add some of the melted chocolate into milk to create a soft, creamy texture. #Pour the rest into a mold to chill into the desired shape until firmly solidified. #After removing the hardened chocolate, spread on chocolate cream from step 3 and decorate to your preference. *You may also mix nuts with the chocolate cream to put on top. ---- Cute Chocolate Strawberry: Bittersweet and cute chocolate strawberry. Ingredients: 2 Strawberry, 1 Chocolate, 1 White Chocolate Bittersweet and cute chocolate dessert that is made with chocolate-coated strawberries. Be sure to keep the surface of the strawberry dry; water on the strawberry can affect coating. Directions: #Crush chocolate into fine pieces and melt in medium heat. #Hold the top of the strawberry and dip slightly into the melted chocolate to cover about 70% of the surface. (Be sure to pat dry the strawberry beforehand.) #Skewer and hang the dipped strawberry upside-down. Wait until it's dry and the coating has hardened. #Make sure the coat is completely dry before using another set of prepared chocolate for decoration. ---- Chocolate Tart: Chocolate so rich, it's a symposium. Ingredients: 3 Milk, 1 Egg, 1 Flour, 3 Chocolate Chocolate dessert filled with ganache in crispy tart. Creamy and rich taste of chocolate can be enjoyed and it makes a good gift as well. Directions: #Melt butter in low heat and mix with sifted flour and egg to form a dough. #Preheat oven to 180℃. Knead the dough into a tart mold and bake for about 15 minutes. #Prepare chocolate by chopping into pieces first and melt in medium heat. #Add milk to chocolate in medium heat to form a ganache. #Take the tart made in step 2 and fill with the ganache in step 4 and harden it. ---- Fierce Cacao 99%: The taste that gives bedside goosebumps! Ingredients: 99 Cacao Beans and 1 Milk One may consider this to taste closer to raw cacao, the basis of chocolate. It's hardly a dessert. Directions: #Roast aged cacao and grind into fine powder. Save the oil that is created during this process. #Mix the oil and powder from step 1 with milk and harden it. *Not recommended for pregnant women, patients, and children. ---- Chocolate Drink: Sweet and refreshing. Ingredients: 30 Cacao Beans, 3 Chocolate, 2 Milk Directions: #Grind cacao beans into fine powder to use. #Melt chocolate in medium heat. #Mix the powdered beans from step 1 and chocolate melt from step 2 with milk and combine. *Combining the warm chocolate with cold milk will cause it to seize up into chunks. The faster the liquid is stirred, the better dissolved the chocolate. This aids in smoothing the drink and forms a mixture that tastes unique compared to the raw ingredients. Appendix I'm not saying this is special or anything, but here is a compilation of chocolate dessert recipes that was gathered in the span of nearly 3 years. I may have not had the privilege of handling royal dessert, but I feel lucky to be able to share this with everyone. This book also contains accompanying desserts that can be made even in the New World. Wishing you a warm and fuzzy Valentine, Arles Orleans Brownies Ingredients: Dark Chocolate 130g, Butter 75g, 2 Eggs, Sugar 135g, Salt minimal (Don't use any if using whey butter or salted butter) Cooking Powdered Cocoa 15g, All-Purpose Flour 100g (Plain Flour will also work), add nuts to taste Leave eggs and butter at room temperature. Directions: #Melt Chocolate and Butter in medium heat. #Crack open eggs into a bowl and whisk with sugar and salt. #Stir until ivory in color, which indicates the sugar is blended in completely. #Mix the results of step 2 into 1 to start the whipping process. #Fold the results of step 3 in using a spatula with pre-sifted flour and cacao powder. Gently stir to avoid deflating the dough. Mix nuts to the dough according to taste. #Pour the dough into a square 18x18cm loaf pan and smooth the air out by tapping the pan two times or so onto the table. Preheat oven to 165-170℃ and bake for approximately 25 minutes or until toothpick that's been stuck inside the dough comes out. The brownies will be chewy. ---- Chocolate Pavé Ingredients: Chocolate Coverture 200g, Fresh Cream 80g, minimal amount of Cocoa Powder, Butter 10g Notes: *Mix chocolate and cream in 2:1 or 3:1 ratio according to serving amount. The higher the amount of cream, the smoother the chocolate becomes. *If planning to add sugar candies, further reduce the amount of cream. *Melt butter by leaving it covered in a room temperature before cooking. Directions: #Heat the cream in medium heat. #As soon as the cream starts to boil, turn off the heat. Mix in chocolate and butter and melt it. #Place the results of step 2 onto a rack and place the rack inside a refrigerator to harden. #When the chocolate hardens into a springy texture, cut into bite-size squares. #Roll the chocolate into cocoa powder to coat it. ---- Chocolate Snowball Ingredients: Dark Chocolate 200g, Butter 60g, Sugar 70g, 1 Egg, All-Purpose Flour 250g, Baking Powder 6g, Powdered Sugar, Assorted Nuts 80g Directions: #Crack open eggs that are of room temperature. Add sugar to it and stir evenly. #Melt chocolate and butter together in medium heat. #Add the results of steps 1 and 2 together and mix well. #Add pre-sifted flour and baking powder to the results of step 3. When mixing, use a spatula and fold in from top to bottom of the mixture. Scrape the bowl as if cutting the mix in half, counterclockwise. (This technique prevents the formation of excessive gluten.) #Chop the assorted nuts into small pieces and mix into the dough gently using a spatula. #Place the dough inside a refrigerator for about 30 minutes. #Take off small bits of the dough and roll into balls. #Place the balls on pan and bake for 15 minutes inside oven that's preheated to 170 to 180℃. #After the chocolate balls are fully baked, roll into powder to give it a white coat. External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book Category:Event Item